The Berlin Express
by Glossina
Summary: Hogan and his men blow up the Berlin Express with devastating consequences.


Hogan walked to the small wood stove and poured himself a cup of coffee. He sipped it slowly as he turned to watch his men. Kinch was down in the tunnels, Newkirk and Carter were playing another round of their seemingly endless game of gin and Lebeau sat nearby, threading a needle so he could sew up the toe in one of his spare socks.

Kinch's bunk suddenly slid upwards and the radio man climbed out of the tunnels and then closed the entry before heading in Hogan's direction. He handed Hogan a small, blue scrap of paper and then waited. Hogan read the message silently and a mischievous looked slowly crossed his face.

"Well?" Lebeau said eagerly as he and the others put aside what they were doing to come to Hogan's side.

"Patience, Lebeau", Hogan scolded mildly and then he grinned at his men. "Gentlemen", he said with a smirk. "Tonight, we're going to blow up the Berlin Express".

There was a burst of exited chatter as the men began making plans for the coming mission.

"Carter", Hogan said finally, raising his voice a little to be heard over the noise. "Go down into the tunnels and get some explosives ready".

"Yes, sir", Carter said enthusiastically, his eyes shining with excitement. He hit the hidden panel on the bunk that was shared by Lebeau and Kinch and then scrambled into the opening as soon as Kinch's bunk raised up.

An hour later, Carter was done and he climbed back up into the common room of barracks two but as he climbed over the railing of the bunk, he tripped and fell, spraining his ankle.

"Cor, mate. Are you alright?" Newkirk asked as he knelt down by their explosives expert.

"My ankle", Carter groaned through gritted teeth. "It hurts".

The rest of the men surrounded him and Kinch gently removed Carter's boot. "It's swollen", he said grimly. He carefully probed Carter's ankle and then looked at Hogan. "I don't think it's broken or anything but he's got a bit of a sprain. I don't think he'll be able to make it tonight".

"I can make it, sir", Carter said as he climbed painfully to his feet but when he tried to put weight on his ankle, he nearly fell and had to be steadied by Newkirk.

"We can set the explosives", Hogan said sympathetically. "You need to stay here and rest your ankle".

Carter frowned as he was helped to a bunk and sat down. "Really, sir. I can go. I'll be fine by the time we leave".

Hogan eyed the younger man carefully and then shook his head. "No, I want you to stay here...and that's an order", he said when he saw Carter start to say something.

"I can set them, colonel", Lebeau offered. "I've done it before".

Hogan nodded approvingly. "Okay, Lebeau. You're our man for tonight".

Lebeau grinned and then patted Carter on the shoulder. "Maybe next time, Andre", he said kindly.

Carter nodded glumly and then picked up a book off the foot of his bed.

Kinch sighed and went to the locker that they kept their first aid kit in and brought back some bandagings so he could wrap Carter's ankle while Newkirk brought over a laundry bag to prop the injured foot on.

Just then, Langenscheidt came in. "It is time for roll call", he said a little nervously. He never quite knew what he might see when he walked into this particular barracks.

"Where's Schultz?" Hogan asked as he sized up the young German.

"Sergeant Schultz is going on leave today", Langenscheidt said wistfully, wishing it was him going on leave.

"Lucky bugger", Newkirk muttered under his breath.

"Please, colonel Hogan. It is time for roll call", Langenscheidt pleaded, not wanting Klink to get angry with him.

Hogan nodded towards Carter. "He tripped on one of the benches", Hogan lied. "He can't come out for roll call".

Langenscheidt sighed, knowing Klink wouldn't be happy about that. "Very well", he said softly. "I shall tell the commandant but the rest of you need to go out".

The men went out and stood in formation, waiting for Klink and Langenscheidt quickly counted them, glad to see that for once they were all there.

"Repoooort", Klink bellowed as he came out of his office and over to barracks two.

"All present and accounted for", Langenscheidt said quickly, anxious to be away from Klink. "But there is an injured man inside who could not come out", he added reluctantly.

"Which one?" Klink snapped irritably.

"It is sergeant Carter", Langenscheidt said softly. "He has a sprained ankle".

"A likely story", Klink snapped. "He's either planning an escape or he's just lazy and doesn't want to come out". Saying that, Klink pushed his way past the men and into barracks two where Carter was sitting and reading on his bunk with his swollen ankle propped up. Klink looked carefully at Carter and then with an indignant huff, he turned and left. "If he's not any better in a few days, he will have to see the medic", Klink said to Hogan as he passed him. Then he turned to Langenscheidt. "Dismiss the men", he ordered as he returned to his office.

Langenscheidt sighed with relief when Klink was gone and then turned and dismissed the men.

Hogan's men quickly went back into the barracks and finished making plans for the mission.

The day passed slowly but finally it was time to go. Hogan and Newkirk dressed as gestapo officers and Lebeau and Kinch dressed in black and they made their way out of camp after dark. Hogan and Newkirk were waiting on the tracks and using a flashlight, they signaled for the train to stop. Once it was stopped, Hogan began barking orders at Newkirk, telling him to inspect the train. "We have heard that the train might be sabotaged tonight", Hogan said. "It will only take a few minutes".

The train conductor reluctantly agreed to the inspection and while Newkirk was pretending to inspect the outside of the train, Lebeau quickly set the explosives while Hogan was distracting the conductor. Kinch was keeping lookout from the bushes in case there was trouble. Once Lebeau was done, he scrambled into the bushes with Kinch and then hooted like an owl, signaling to Hogan that he was done.

"The train appears to be fine", Newkirk said, walking up to Hogan and the conductor when he heard the signal.

Hogan nodded and motioned to the conductor. "Carry on", he ordered.

The conductor gave a quick nod and climbed up into the engine of the train and the train slowly took off as Hogan and his men made their way back to stalag 13. Once they were back, the changed back into their uniforms and climbed back up into the common room and quickly became busy with whatever they had been doing earlier so that Hochstetter would see them there when he made his inevitable appearance after the explosives went off.

"How did it go?" Carter asked eagerly, wishing he could have gone with them.

"Piece of cake, Andrew", Newkirk said with a laugh. "The guvnor and I stopped the train and Lebeau set the explosives while ol' Kinchy kept watch for us".

Just then, a massive explosion could be heard and then men cheered quietly so as not to bring attention upon themselves.

A half hour later, Hochstetter made his appearance in camp but instead of going to barracks two, he went straight to the kommandantur to see Klink. He was with Klink for only a few minutes, not enough time for Hogan and his men to hook up their coffee pot and listen in. "I wonder what that's all about", Hogan said worriedly. "Usually the first thing he does is come here".

Only a couple of minutes passed before Hochstetter came to barracks two, throwing open the door and looking inside. He counted the men and eyed them suspiciously before marching up to Hogan. "You are lucky you are all here", he sneered. "Things are bad enough right now for you".

"What do you mean?" Hogan asked, trying to sound as casual as he could. "It's paradise here. How can it be bad?"

Hochstetter started to say something but then closed his mouth and glared at Hogan. "I will let Klink fill you in", he growled. He turned away then and stormed over to his car and left.

Fifteen minutes later, Klink was opening the door to barracks two. Instead of coming in though, he stood in the doorway clutching onto the door jam as though he might collapse. His face was a pale gray color and he was staring blankly at Hogan and his men.

"Commandant?" Hogan said, instantly at his side. He helped Klink in and sat him down on a bench. "What's wrong?"

"The explosion", Klink mumbled in a daze. "The explosion. The Berlin Express exploded".

"Yeah, what a whopper", Hogan said, thinking that the noise had just frightened Klink or perhaps he was just rattled by Hochstetter's visit. "Sounds like there was a shipment of ball bearings on the train from the sound of the explosion".

Klink suddenly pounded his fist on the table in front of him. "Schultz was on that train too", he yelled. "He missed the earlier train and was able to get a seat on this one. He was going to Berlin to see his family".

The sudden silence that followed in the room was almost deafening. "Schultz?" Hogan asked, his voice rough and shaky.

Kinch gripped the edge of the table until his knuckles bulged from the pressure, his eyes wide with horror.

Newkirk's hands quickly came up and covered his mouth but then he was distracted but Carter, who was crying in grief and a feeling that he was responsible since it was his explosives. Newkirk sat down and put an arm around Carter, trying to comfort his friend.

Lebeau was standing near Hogan and when he heard, he began breathing heavily and his face turned white. Hogan looked at him and then at Kinch. "Kinch?" he said softly and nodded at Lebeau when he had the radio man's attention. Kinch was quickly at Lebeau's side and he guided him over to sit near Carter and Newkirk and then went to get him some water as Lebeau looked like he was ready to faint.

"Are you sure, commandant?" Hogan asked as he sat near Klink.

Klink nodded. "He's at the hospital right now, they don't...Hogan, they don't know if he'll make it", Klink said, his voice raw and choked. Then Klink rose to his feet. "I'm going to the hospital now if you'd like to come", Klink offered.

Hogan nodded and he was at once inundated by requests to go too. He looked at Carter and shook his head. "Stay off your ankle", he said. "I'll bring back news to you. The rest of you can come if it's alright with Klink".

Klink shrugged and shook his head and then shrugged again. "I don't care what you do", he said sadly. "Do whatever you want, escape if you want to but I'm going and I'm going now".

"We'll come with you", Newkirk said, deciding for the group.

They all made their way to Klink's car and got in. Hogan decided that Klink was in no shape to drive so he got in the drivers seat and drove them all to the hospital. Once there, they went as quick as they could to the reception desk. "I've come to find out about Hans Schultz", Klink said to the receptionist. "He was just brought in a little bit ago. He was on the Berlin Express".

The receptionist checked her records and then looked up at Klink. "I'm sorry, herr commandant but sergeant Schultz is still in surgery".

Klink wanted to pound her desk in frustration but all he did was nod and walk over to the waiting room. Hogan and his men followed Klink and they sat around the waiting room, hoping for good news.

Newkirk only sat for a moment but then he was on his feet, pacing nervously. He lit a cigarette and then wandered over to look out a window.

Kinch joined him and they passed Newkirk's cigarette back and forth between them as they waited.

Lebeau took up pacing where Newkirk had left off and he kept it up until finally, two hours later, the doctor came out to the waiting room.

Lebeau spotted the doctor first and quickly rushed him. "Well?" he burst out impatiently. "How is he? Is he okay?"

The doctor scowled down at Lebeau and then walked over to where Klink and Hogan were. Klink rose to his feet and looked the doctor in the eye.

"I am so sorry, herr commandant", the doctor said softly. "There is nothing I can do. He has maybe hours left, if that".

"Can we see him?" Klink asked numbly.

The doctor nodded. "It cannot hurt at this point and he is awake and aware right now".

The doctor led the way to Schultz' room after giving Hogan and his men a curious glance, wondering why allied prisoners would be so concerned for the enemy.

They entered the room quietly and found Schultz looking at them as they came in.

Klink approached first and bent over Schultz' bed. "Schultz", he said softly. "I am here for you".

"Commandant", Schultz said. "I'm glad you came".

Klink rested a hand on Schultz' shoulder for a minute and then moved aside so that Hogan could come up. "You'll be out of this bed soon", Hogan lied. "You'll see. You'll be eating strudel and chasing the pretty frauleins in no time".

Schultz laughed weakly, not really believing Hogan for a minute. "Jolly joker", he said weakly.

There was a sudden commotion in the hall and then the door opened again and Langenscheidt came in with Carter leaning heavily on his arm as he limped his way over to Schultz. "I had to bring him", Langenscheidt said to Klink. "He was going to escape and come on his own if I didn't".

Klink waived away the explanation, not really caring at this point.

Carter looked at Hogan but the American colonel had the same look on his face that Klink did.

Carter made his way to Schultz and gently squeezed his hand. "Hey, big guy", he said softly.

"Carter", Schultz said in the same weak tone he had used with Hogan.

Carter began blinking his eyes rapidly to blink back the tears and he gave Schultz' hand another squeeze before stepping aside to let Langenscheidt come up.

Langenscheidt spoke quietly to Schultz, thanking him for teaching him about being a guard and for all the countless other things that the older man had done for him. Schultz patted the young man's hand affectionately and then Langenscheidt moved aside for Kinch.

Kinch came and stood beside Schultz' bed and patted his arm. "Rest all you can and you'll get better", Kinch said softly. Schultz gave Kinch a weary smile. "You are a good man, Kinch".

Kinch choked up and then moved over and was replaced by Newkirk.

"Schultzie", Newkirk said as he laid a hand on the big German's cheek. "There will never be another like you", he said, his voice shaking as he spoke. Schultz took one of Newkirk's hands and squeezed it gently. "You behave yourself now and no monkey business. Your new guard might not be so nice".

Newkirk made a strangled, choking noise as he tried not to cry and he nodded. "Right o'. No monkey business", he choked out. He moved out of the way then to allow Lebeau to come up.

Lebeau stood by Schultz bed, not even trying to hide his tears. He moved so that he could gently hug Schultz and then he buried his face in the big man's shoulder as he wept. "Oh, cockroach. Don't cry so", Schultz said gently as he stroked Lebeau's hair. "I'm going to a good place with lots of strudel and lots of beer".

Lebeau pulled back to look at Schultz but as he did, the German sergeant's eyes rolled up in his head and he was gone. Lebeau jerked back and he could feel the color drain from his face and he felt himself going down. As he fainted, he could hear people calling his name. "Lebeau? Lebeau?"

"Lebeau? Lebeau?" Hogan said gently as he laid a fresh cold cloth on the little Frenchman's forehead.

Lebeau stirred and tried to open his eyes but they felt so heavy and he was so tired.

"Come on, buddy. Wake up for us". That was Kinch's voice, Lebeau thought.

"Yeah, wake up, Louis. You don't want us cooking for ourselves now, do you?" Carter's voice, Lebeau thought as he once again tried to open his eyes. He finally made it and was rewarded with the sight of Newkirk staring down at him. "There we go, little mate", Newkirk said with a gentle smile. "You've finally decided to rejoin us, 'ave you?"

Lebeau looked around and was surprised to find himself not in the hospital but in Hogan's room on his lower bunk. He opened his mouth and tried to say Schultz' name but his throat was so sore and dry that nothing would come out.

Hogan motioned quickly for some water and Kinch brought him a glass. Hogan took it and then lifted Lebeau's head, helping him to take small sips.

Lebeau sipped the water and the cleared his throat. "Schultz", he rasped out in a whisper.

Hogan shook his head. "Schultz isn't here, Lebeau", he said gently.

Lebeau's eyes filled with tears and he began to cry, which made him start to cough roughly.

Hogan stood up and took Carter by the arm and whispered in his ear. Carter nodded and took off like a shot.

"Schultz", Lebeau choked out. "Train".

"Rest now, Louis", Kinch said, kneeling by the bed. "You can't let yourself get all worked up like this".

Lebeau began coughing then and a thin sheen of sweat appeared on his face. Newkirk took the rag from his forehead and re wet it before putting it back in place. "Rest easy, little mate", he said softly as he began stroking Lebeau's hair.

Hogan dug through his things and found a few aspirin. He handed two of them to Newkirk and the Englishman carefully put them into Lebeau's mouth and then lifted his head to help him drink.

When Lebeau had swallowed the aspirin and laid back down, the door opened up and Carter came in and was followed by...

"Schultz!" Lebeau choked out.

"You are awake, little one", Schultz said in a happy voice. "I was very worried about you". Schultz came to sit on the edge of the bed but instead of being relieved or happy, Lebeau cringed back.

"What is wrong, cockroach?" Schultz asked with concern.

"You...dead...explosion on the Berlin Express", Lebeau rasped out.

"You think I died?" Schultz said in amazement.

Lebeau nodded. "Today", he said. "We were all there in the hospital with you. You were on the Berlin Express when it exploded".

"The Berlin Express has not exploded", Schultz said gently. "And I have not been on it anyway".

Lebeau's voice was growing stronger now and he tried to sit up but was quickly restrained by Hogan. "You were", he insisted. "You were going on leave to see your family".

Schultz took Lebeau's hand between his hands and squeezed it gently. "Cockroach, I have not had leave for three weeks. The commandant is mad at me right now so he has not let me go anywhere but I will get leave next week". Schultz stood up then and looked at Hogan. "I have to get back to work", he sighed. "I don't want the big shot getting mad at me and taking away next weeks leave". He turned and left then, leaving Lebeau in the care of his friends.

"Schultz", Lebeau cried out weakly.

"Easy, Louis", Hogan said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You been very sick for several days now. We honestly didn't know if you'd make it or not. You've had a really high fever and I think what happened is that you had a nightmare".

"He was never on the Berlin Express?" Lebeau asked uncertainly.

Hogan smiled and shook his head. "No, he wasn't and he's just fine so why don't you go back to sleep".

Lebeau smiled tiredly and nodded. "Okay, mon colonel. I will try to sleep". Lebeau laid back and closed his eyes and within seconds, he was sound asleep.

"Let's go out and let him sleep for a while", Hogan said, gesturing to the door that led into the common room. The men all went out, leaving Lebeau to sleep.

As soon as they came out, Baker, who had been manning the radio for Kinch so that Kinch could help take care of Lebeau, met them with a small, blue scrap of paper. "Hey, colonel", he said with a grin. "London wants us to blow up the Berlin Express next week".


End file.
